Teen Titans and the zombie outbreak
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Can you picture the Teen Titans in a zombie outbreak? crazy Plot: Raven has to tell something to Robin in a zombie outbreak as their friends are missing will she tell him and find their friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Discailmer I do now own anything.**

_Theme song (my version)_

_Raven: When their's murdurs, and violence you knwo who to call._

_All: Teen Titans!_

_Robin: From our Tower we can see all that._

_All: Teen Titans!_

_Raven: With the new bad guys on the attack, you guys know that we got your back._

_Terra: Like this world needs heros to save us._

_All: Teen Titans!_

_Starfire: With our powers we will help._

_All: Teen Titans!_

_Beastboy: With the new monster on the land._

_Cyborg: we never stop until the mission is done._

_Raven & Robin" Because the world needs our help!_

_All: Teen Titans GO!_

_Robin: 1_

_Raven: 2_

_Terra: 3_

_Beastboy: 4_

_Starfire:5_

_Cyborg:6_

_All: Teen Tiatns!_

It was a nice night it was 6:30 pm the Titans were having a family night in the hotel.

"ok Titans, our last game is. Paint ball" said Starfire.

"oh darn, I forgot the paint ball guns. Sorry guys" said Cyborg.

"well the. We could use these pistols, I found them in the office" said Terra as every Titan got their gun.

"Raven, are you sure is it safe. To fire real guns at each other in a hotel?" asked Robin.

"ok guys, don't fire your gun at Robin. He's scared, ok. One two three GO!" shouted Raven as the Titans had a fun night until it was 10 pm.

"wow, that was fun. We should do that again sometime" said Raven.

"maybe Raven, it was not safe. To play with real guns" said Robin as he and Raven fell asleep.

few hours later at 6 am

Raven woke up at 6 am to get something from the cafe.

"ok, I'm hungry I miss my midnight snack so. What do you.. ok, That's weird" said Raven as she was in a dark room with no one their.

"hello?, anyone here?. I'm here" said Raven as she looked around then at the back she found a saff only room so she went in to find if any was in there.

"hello?, is anyone here?." asked Raven but no one was their so Raven closed teh door then a man was behind her Raven turned around and saw Slade.

"helo Raven" said Slade "aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" screamed Raven as she opened the door and threw Slade in then Raven saw Slade again so this time Raven threw Slade off the window and then ran out of the cafe.

"that, was too close" said Raven as she knew about Robin being in his and Raven's room alone "Robin. I have to see if he is ok" then Raven ran up the stairs to the 5th floor and saw that Robin was gone he was not in his bed.

"no, oh my god. My poor Robin, how could this do to you" said Raven as she was about to cry when someone placed a hand on Raven "Raven, I'm ok. Why did you think I was gone?" asked Robin.

"aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Raven as she saw Robin "oh god" said Raven.

"Raven. It's only me" said Robin "ROBIN!, you're ok" said Raven as she hugged him "Raven, what is going on?" asked Robin "I don't know, where is our friends?. I didn't see them" said Raven "I did not see them. I looked besdie my bed when I heard a scream, Raven I had to find you but you were not their" said Robin.

"what ever is going on, It's not good" said Raven.

"yes, I have no clue on what's going on. But we will find out" said Robin "we got to get out of here" said Raven as she grabed the T-car keys.

"where, how did you?. Raven I'm asking you this, where did you find those keys?" asked Robin "I found them, in your bag. Can I please drive?" said Raven "ok, I'll let you drive" said Robin "yes" said Raven "But Raven becarefull, you are a crazy driver, I can't turst you driving like last time" said Robin.

"ok Robin. Enough with the chit chat, let's go" said Raven.

As Raven and Robin were outside zombies were evrywhere.

"oh god, I do not think this is a good idea" said Robin "Robin, we can live if you follow me. Now do this I'll do a zig zag to get to that T-car" said Raven "are you sure. Is this s good idea?" asked Robin "yes. It is, I did this before" said Raven "ok Robin when I say go, you follow me. But stay with me" "ok, Raven when can we go?" asked Robin until Raven said "go".

Raven and Robin ran past the zombies to the T-car Raven and Robin jumped in the car and buckle their seat belts.

Raven started the car.

"Raven, hurry. Those zombies will eat us if you are not qiuck enough" said Robin then Raven got the car runing as she ran over some zombies and took a short cut and then Raven and Robin lost the zombies.

"Robin, did- we lost them. I'm not getting out of the car to find out" said Raven, Robin looked back "no I can't see the zombies, so. I think we lost them" said Robin.

"yeah, Robin if you were driving. We could have died" said Raven "so. That is a good thing Raven, I don't want to lose you, you're my wife" said Robin as he hugged her.

"Robin, I need to tell you something" said Raven "ok, what is it?" asked Robin "I...gggggggrrrrrrrrr, I forgot what I was going to say" said Raven "it's ok. You can tell me later, I can wait" said Robin.

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

After a few hours of driving Robin was asleep.

"Robin?, are you awake?" asked Raven as Robin woke up to see the sun was up.

"what is it Raven?, where are we?" asked Robin "we are, in the woods. We're taking a short cut, Robin just go backto sleep and I'll wake you up if I find a safe house or something" said Raven.

"ok" said Robin as he went back to sleep.

Raven picked up the Garfield comic strips book and was reading one "hahah, look at all those cookies. You can't eat all those cookies you silly cat.. Oh God" said Raven as she almost crashed the T-car into a tree then was back on the road.

"hahahaha, Garfield is going to do it. You are so silly, Garfield you hear me... oh god" said Raven as the T-car drove in the ditch and into the another road Robin woke up.

"Raven, what the heack is wrong with you. The T-car ran through the ditch, Raven you almost killed us, I can not trust you Raven" said Robin "look Robin, I'm sorry. I was reading Garfield comics" said Raven.

"Raven, you gotta payattion. To where you are driving" said Robin "ok I'll pay more atttion" said Raven "good" siad Robin as he and Raven were back on their way.

Raven was driving without crashing this time Robin went back to sleep.

Until Raven stoped the T-car Robin was awake again.

"Raven, what just happened now?" asked Robin "Robin. I found us a hotle to stay" said Raven as Robin saw the hotel "wow, Raven I never seen anything like this. Raven let's stay their until our friends come" said Robin as he and Raven got out of the car.

In the hotel

Raven and Robin were inside the hotel it was big.

"Raven, I don't know if it is safe" said Robin "yeah, but I can ask" said Raven as she and Robin went to the front desk.

"may, I help you and your husband?" asked the lady "yes, we have zombies outside the hotel. A few hours ago so we need a place to stay until our friends come, you see our friends are missing" said Raven as she hand the lady the picture with Raven and Robin's friends.

"And lady if you seen our friends let us know" said Robin "ok, we'll keep a eye on for your friends. And the room you and your wife will be in is room 67 is 2nd floor" said the lady as Raven and Robin went to their room.

In room 67

Raven and Robin were in their room looking around.

"wow. It's cool, they have the baby room nice" said Raven "but Raven, why would they do that?. Raven you do not have a baby" said Robin "so see, Robin I have to tell you this. But it's hard to say that..oh I forgot what I was going to say again" said Raven "it's ok, it will come" said Robin.

Then Raven ran into the bathroom.

"wow, they have 2 showers?. Nice I love it' said Raven Robin looked at the window he saw zombies from far away "Raven, check this out. I see zombies from far away we are safe for now" said Robin as Raven went to the window and saw them.

"oh my god, I hope our friends are safe" said Raven.

Few hours later at night.

Raven was lying down while Robin was in the shower Raven was watching tv.

Then Robin was dress and came out of the shower "Raven, are you ok?. You were acting weird" said Robin "it's just nothing right now, ok Robin. I wonder what is up with me" said Raven.

"I was wondering that too" said Robin as he and Raven were watching tv.

Next afternoon

Raven and Robin had no sign of their friends Robin and Raven were about to leave "Raven, no one tolled us that our friends are here. I wonder if our friends are safe?" asked Robin "yeah, so when we get back to the tower. Will the zombies come their or not?" asked Raven.

Until Robin fell into the wall and their was a secret room.

"wow, Robin. We found a secret room" said Raven as she and Robin went in the room.

"what is this thing?" asked Robin "it's a movie player, I think their is a movie inside. Let's watch it" said Raven as she and Robin watched The walking dead show then it was over 1 hour later.

"great, more zombie. Mumbo jumbo" said Raven "I wonder, who made the zombies?. Who is behind all this?" asked Robin "I saw Slade, when I was at the cafe yesterday. I was looking in the saff room until I saw Slade, I threw him out of the window" said Raven.

"Raven, all that makes the mystery" said Robin "what does all that mean?" asked Raven "it means, Slade could be the one behind all this. So this walking dead show film is the one that got Slade to bring the dead to kill us" said Robin.

"that's it, Robin we need to get rid of it. Before Slade finds it to make more zombies" said Raven "but Raven, you're making this wrong" said Robin "what, what- do you mean?' asked Raven "I mean is if we steal this Slade could have us arested or killed" said Robin "but, we have to do this. It's the only way so we can stop Slade from making more zombies" said Raven.

"yeah, so maybe that is why our friends were missing. So ok Raven let's do it" said Robin.

end of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Raven and Robin grabbed the walking dead video and ran to the loby to get out.

"hello lady, I'm here for my film" said Slade "the two cuple check it out a few minutes ago. I see them now" said the lady, Slade saw the film in Robin's hands.

"uh oh" said raven "Raven, run" said Robin as he and Raven ran to the T-car.

In the T-car on the road

"Raven, Slade is still behind us. Can you lose him?" asked Robin "I think so, I'll try Robin" said Raven as she drove in a mall runing over zombies.

"Raven, becarefull. What are you doing?" asked Robin "Robin, I know how to lose them, so please let me drive" said Raven as she pass the big fountin as Slade's car crash into it and then raven and Robin were out of the mall.

"wow, we lost them" said Raven.

"yeah. Raven I have to say, you rock at driving" said Robin "you mean it, well Robin. You used to say that I was dumb at driving" said Raven "that was before, but now we are married. I have to say that" said Robin "thanks" said Raven as she was still driving until she saw Terra and Starfire.

"oh god!" yelled Raven as she pulled the breaks and the car stoped just in time "Terra, Starfire. We're so gald you are safe" said Robin as Starfire and Terra got in the T-Car.

Few hours later

"so, where were you two?" asked Raven "well you see, we lost Beastboy and Cyborg when the hotel people said to get out so we left. And we couldn't find you or Robin so, we went some where safe and we are looking for Beastboy and Cyborg" said Starfire.

"well, we are glad you are safe" said Robin.

"yes, I hope you were going to say that" said Raven.

"yeah. I knew you were thinking that too" said Terra.

Few hours later

Raven then stoped the car.

"ok, Terra and Starfire. You two stay in the T-Car, me and Robin will go barry this film" said Raven as she and Robin found a place to dig and barried the film.

"hahaha, that Slade has one pice of pizza of thsi walking dead film. Is going nuts" said Raven as she barried the film "well, our mission is done. Now we need to find Slade" said Robin as Slade in his car came and kiddnapped STarfire and Terra.

"no!" shouted Raven as the note said that if Raven and Robin do not give the film to Slade in 16 weeks he will kill Terra and Starfire.

"we have to go find them" said Robin "I hope they do not die" said Raven.

In the cave

Raven and Robin were in a cave with cave drawings.

"wow, look at the drawings. They look nice" said Raven

"yes, they are" said Robin until Raven and he sliped on the ice with the car going down and crash it into a lake.

In the lake

"Raven, what is wrong with you. I have no clue on why you are driving so crazy, sometimes I can't turst you Raven" said Robin "sorry" said Raven.

At Slade's house

"now Terra, and Starfire. I want that zombie film" said Slade.

"what are you, going to do with us?" asked Starfire.

"yeah. Let us go, or Raven and Robin will save us" said Terra as Raven and Robin came to Slade's house.

"ok Slade" said Robin as he and Raven came in the house "yeah, let our friends go. Or I'll throw you out the window" said Raven "not again, you did that to me" said Slade.

Then Raven threw the film at Slade as he got it Raven got Terra and Robin got Starfire.

"wait Raven, you are just giving Salde the film?" asked Terra until Slade found the film was gone "you, tricked me" growled Slade.

"uh oh" said Starfire.

"oh no" said Terra.

"Raven. What do we do?" asked Robin.

"JUMP!" shouted Raven as she and her friends jump off the window into the street.

"I'll find them" said Slade.

end of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Raven, Robin, Starfire and Terra ran away from Slade on the street as far as they can.

Slade is throwing thing at them.

"oh my, Slade. He is throwing things at us" said Terra.

"now, it's not the time. To be silly" said Raven as she pulled Terra.

The Titans were up on the gas station.

"I see Beastboy and Cyborg, but they are in a car way over their. But that will be easy" said Terra.

"Terra, look again" said Starfire as she and Terra saw zombies "you mean not so easy, but we must save them" said Terra as she and Starfire ran to the car then Slade was here for Raven and Robin "let's get out of here" said Robin as Raven slipped on the roof and was hanging on the elge.

"ROBIN! HELP!" screamed Raven as Robin came back to help his wife.

"Raven, I'm coming" said Robin "hurry" said Raven as Robin grabbed Raven's hands as Slade said "Robin, Raven. I want that flim" then Raven was back on the roof and Robin jumped on Raven's back "Slade, that film. It is in the gas store so pick it up" said Robin as Raven felw away as the gas made a big boom the gas turned into fire.

"that's cool" said Robin.

"yeah, I fought so too" said Raven.

"Raven!, we did it" said Robin as Raven flew around with Robin as she landed back on the ground.

"are the zombies, are thy still here?" asked Raven.

"not really no" said Robin as he looked at Raven's pruple eyes Raven is in love.

"ok Raven, what were you going to tell me?" asked Robin.

"in the tower. We'll have more love than their is now" said Raven.

"what do you mean?" asked Robin, "are we starting it in the morning?".

"No, we are going to have a baby soon" said Raven.

"Raven, that is so nice" said Robin as Raven blinked her eyes.

"uhm, Raven. Why are you staring at me?" asked Robin.

"I love you Robin, what is wrong with that?" asked Raven as she kissed Robin.

"we're free" said Beastboy as he and Cyborg came to Raven and Robin.

"let's go home" said Raven.

The end


End file.
